The Boy Who Blinked
by SherlockedInATardiswithCrowley
Summary: While investigating a string of mysterious disappearances all seemingly revolving around a statue of an angel, John seemingly vanishes into thin air. Teaming up with a strange man who calls himself The Doctor, Sherlock will go anywhere- and anywhen- it takes to get John back. CURRENTLY WORKING HARD ON CAMP NANOWRIMO. UPDATES WILL RESUME AFTER I HIT MY 50,000 WORDS! :)
1. Chapter 1

"John?" Damnit where was he? Probably off on one of those _dates_ he's always going on about. But there was a case to be solved and now Sherlock had no skull and no John.

"The skull never bothered with _dates_."

Sherlock walked back into the living room of their flat and stared at the statue Lestrade had brought in that morning. Apparently people had been vanishing into thin air in the park over the past week and this _thing_ was the only new addition to the grounds. Surely it was related, but how?

He sat down at John's computer; it was still open. John never left his computer open. He still maintained the ridiculous notion that if he kept changing his password Sherlock wouldn't be able to break into it.

He had been halfway through his latest blog entry when he left. How very unlike John to leave something half done.

Computer left open and unlocked and blog entry unfinished; something was wrong.

"Oh! Oh, John, you idiot."

Sherlock turned back to the statue and looked it over for the hundredth time. No hidden cameras. No hidden mechanics. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And yet he knew it was related to the disappearances and now, he feared, it had taken John as well.

"But how? How are you doing it? Who made you?" He wound his way around the stone angel again and then dropped himself onto the couch. He had to focus. He had to think. He had to save John.

He closed his eyes and ran through every related file in his head. Six people had gone missing from the park since the statue had been added, seven in total when you add John. The city had no records of anyone buying or donating the statue to the park. So far as he could tell the missing persons were not connecting in anyway other than they enjoyed wasting their time wandering around a park. Whoever was behind this, it wasn't personal. They were snatching people at random. But how? And why?

"Don't even think about it!"

Sherlock's eyes flung open, annoyed at the interruption. He's annoyance gave way to shock, something he was not particularly used to, when he saw the stone statue's fanged face mere inches from his own.

"You humans, always closing your eyes when you shouldn't. Right. Okay. Where are we? I'm the Doctor by the way, just the Doctor. And who are you?"

Sherlock stared at the man in the bowtie for a moment.

"The name is Sherlock Holmes and you're in London, you dolt."

"Oh. Oh! Sherlock Holmes! Now I understand! That's why it disappeared like that. The clever thing fell through a hole in our universe into a parallel universe; of course!. Interesting. And yes, quite obviously London, but not my London so you'll understand my confusion." He walked over to Sherlock and walked around him mumbling things Sherlock couldn't make sense of, which made him extremely uneasy. He stopped dead in front of him and stared at him, getting closer until his face was inches from Sherlock's.

"Look at you! You're Sherlock Holmes! A really for real Sherlock Holmes!" The Doctor pulled what appeared to be a screwdriver from his pocket, which began to make what Sherlock could only identify as an extremely irritating sound as he waved it in Sherlock's face.

"Are you just about done?"

"Oh, terribly sorry. New universe, new readings, and you! You're Sherlock Holmes! You don't exist in my universe. Well I mean you do but you're a book not a person. But look at you!" The Doctor grabbed Sherlock by the shoulders and shook him, laughing.

"What do you mean I don't exist? Of course I exist, idiot." Sherlock pushed his hand off and grabbed the screwdriver from the Doctor's hands. "And what exactly is this? A screwdriver?" He pushed a button that emitted the noise once more as he turned the device over in his hands. Something new. He rarely got something new to play with.

"Sonic screwdriver, actually. And I'll be having it back if you don't mind," the Doctor said as he snatched it back out of Sherlock's hands.

"Now then," he turned to the statue, which was still frozen over the couch. "What do we do about you?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor stood back, examining the statue, trying to decide what should be done next.

"It's tricky business, very tricky, you see," he said walking around it. "Can't very well just leave it here now can I? Why'd you people have to go and bring it inside?" His lighthearted tone vanished for a moment. His last sentence was laced with anger. "Sorry," he said, taking a deep breath. "This beast and I have a bit of a history."

Sherlock had had just about enough of this man's mumbling, but his curiosity overrode his annoyance for the moment. "You mean you are familiar with this thing?"

"Oh right. Yes, of course. Sherlock Holmes, meet the Weeping Angel." He lowered his voice when as he spoke, as if this angel was a thing to be feared.

"That's the name of the statue then? Do you know who designed it?" Sherlock felt a spark of hope. Perhaps this Doctor had answers that would lead him to John.

"This, my good man, is not a piece of art. It is a creature, a living breathing monster right here in your living room." The Doctor circled the angel as he spoke. He pointed the screwdriver at it and the high-pitched buzzing began screaming in his ears again. As quickly as it came, Sherlock's hope was gone. This man was clearly mad. He turned away from the Doctor, stepped over the coffee table, and dropped himself back down on the couch.

"There you go again! Closing your eyes! What do you keep doing that for?" The Doctor walked around the statue, turning so that he remained facing it, and plopped himself down on the couch next to Sherlock. "You have to keep your eyes on it." He made a show of dropping his chin into his hands and staring straight at the statue, which still stood uncomfortably near to the couch.

"How did it move?" In all the confusion Sherlock had nearly forgotten that only a few minutes ago the statue had stood beside John's chair. "Some sort of mechanics I presume?"

"Blimey, for a genius detective you are an awful listener. The key is not to take your eyes of it. As long as you're watching it, it stays frozen in place." He emphasized his point by tapping the stone.

"I don't have time for these ridiculous notions! Whoever is behind this has taken John!"

"Oh…oh Sherlock, I'm so very sorry." The Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder but kept his eyes on the angel. "Let me show you. Stand over here a moment." His hand gripped Sherlock's shoulder and pulled him off the couch and under the doorway to the kitchen. "Now, when I count to three I want you to blink. Just for a second Sherlock, that's important. Ready?" Sherlock huffed skeptically, but nodded.

"1..2..3"

Sherlock did as he was told and blinked. When he opened his eyes he found the statue had moved again and was now standing with its arms outstretched towards them. Startled, he took a step back.

"But how does it do it!" Sherlock was getting anxious now. He was not used to being so lost and was not enjoying it.

"Sherlock I need you to listen to me very carefully. I need you to understand because we are running out of time." The Doctor's voice had suddenly turned dark and serious. "That is a weeping angel. It is an alien creature that feeds off time energy."

"Time energy?" Sherlock repeated incredulously. He still did not understand a word the Doctor was saying but the tone of his voice made him believe he was being serious, as ridiculous as it all sounded.

"They send people back in time and consume the energy that is released. That is what happened to John…and Amy." He turned away and lowered his voice as he spoke the last two words. Sherlock still had no idea who this Amy was, but she must be important to the Doctor.

Sherlock sighed and rubbed his temples, but this time made sure to keep his eyes on the statue. He was still skeptical about this man, but he had no other leads to cling to and John needed him.

"Alright, Doctor. How do we save them?"


End file.
